


A stucky Cinderella tale

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Castles, Crossdressing, Dresses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pumpkins, Quests, Shoes, Slavery, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy named BuckyHe lived in a big house , with his stephmother and stephsisters, who used him as their work Force.-The prince smiled at him, and his eyes were such a vibrant blue that Bucky was shook for a moment."Will you do me the honour of having your first dance tonight?" The prince asked him."It would be my pleasure." Bucky breathed. That earned him a sweet smile from the prince and after they said goodbye for now, Bucky hurried to the balcony to get some fresh air and calm his beating heart. A grin breaking out on his face as he whispered to himself."He wants to dance with me."





	A stucky Cinderella tale

"Bucky! BUCKY!" Thor bellowed from somewhere in the house.  
"COMIN'!" Bucky yelled. "ya big blonde idiot..."  
"I heard that, you useless piece of shit." His stephmother, lady Loki, said sternly."don't you dare talk about my beautiful son like that again."  
She purposefully dropped a vase to the ground.  
"Oh, and clean that up, Will you?"  
"Yes mother. I'm sorry, mother. "  
"Don't call me mother. Some might think you are actually related to us."Loki sneered.

Bucky bowed his head and nodded, before he went to clean up the mess and made his way to Thor's chamber.  
"Yes Thor?"  
"I need you to trim my beard and do my hair. And after that you need to help Tony pick out his suit." He ordered.  
"All right." Bucky carefully went to work, braiding Thor's long, blonde hair. 

"BUCKY!" Tony sounded angry. "You know how important the right outfit is. Get over here right away and help me."  
"He's busy helping me. After all only one of us is going to impress you know who." Thor yelled.  
"And we both know i'm the most handsome." Tony retorted.  
"You did not just say that!"  
"I did."  
"Oh you useless babboon!" Tony stormed into the room and Bucky sighed as the two brothers started bickering. 

"Darlings. What's the issue?"  
"He's keeping Bucky all to himself. I need my hair done too."  
"Oh, so the lazy bastard isn't working fast enough?" Loki said, voice cold. Bucky shrunk as his stephmother wacked him over the head.  
"You can't do anything right, don't you? Useless ..." 

A certain determination made its way on Bucky's face as he silently helped Thor and Tony prepare. His tears and crying were preserved for his room, where only Peter, the kitchen help, could see it when it was that bad. 

It was Peter who, half an hour later, helped Bucky with the bump on his head.  
"It's not fair, Bucky! They shouldn't treat you like that!" He said, holding a cold cloth to the sensitive skin.

Bucky just sat there, staring through the window at the castle.  
"It's not like anyone can do anything about it, kid." He sighed."lady Loki is my Guardian. Some day things will get better for us, I promise ." He said, petting Peter's hand. 

"Still this isn't right. Did they even Tell you there's a ball?"  
"A ball?"  
"Yes! They're inviting everyone."  
"Well, apperantly not us, huh?" Bucky mused with a sad half grin.  
"We need to get you there. I'm sure the prince would love you."

"Pretty sure the prince wants a wife. Not a husband." Bucky murmured.  
"Ah Buck, times have changed. People are more tolerant. You... You're handsome. Maybe price Steve will ..."Peter tried to cheer him up.  
"No Peter, you are handsome. If anyone has a chance with the prince, it's you." Bucky smiled, hugging his friend. 

"BUCKY!"  
"I've gotta go,"Bucky sighed." And even if I wanted to go, I don't have anything to wear."  
He motioned to the rags he was wearing, before dissapearing through the door of their tower chamber and down the stairs to his impatient guardian. 

"Yes lady Loki?"  
"We will be out tonight, Peter and you are not to leave the house, understood?"  
"Yes madame."  
"All right. Now serve dinner."  
Bucky nodded and went to serve dinner together with Peter. They worked in silence, and while Bucky had to stay to clean the kitchen and table, Peter worked on a surprise. 

When Bucky came back up, a beautiful dress and an excited Peter were awaiting him.  
"Tah daah!" The youngster smiled brightly.  
"Wow. Peter, this... It's beautiful!" Bucky whispered in awe.  
"You like the dress?" Peter asked.  
"It's the prettiest thing I ever saw."  
"It's yours." Peter beamed.  
"Are you serious? I can try it on?" Bucky asked.  
"Absolutely." Peter nodded. 

Bucky smiled and tried on the dress, only Peter knew he liked to dress more feminine sometimes. The light blue dress looked beautiful on him, he couldn't tear his gaze away from his reflection in the old mirror as he tied his hair back in a bun. It was a shame he couldn't shave his beard. 

"Peter, I ... I feel so pretty." He whispered. "thank you!"  
He gathered the teen in his arms, holding him tight.  
"I'm glad, Buck. You look amazing."Peter smiled."now go ask them to take you to the ball."  
Bucky kissed Peter's forehead and hurried down the stairs. He arrived in the hall just as the family got ready to leave. 

"Please wait up for me. I'm ready to go to the ball too!" He descended the stairs, feeling proud and absolutely beautiful.  
"Take you to the ball?" Loki sneered.  
"In a dress no less!" Thor said, dissaprovement in his voice.  
"You look ridiculous. Take that ugly thing off." Tony pulled and ripped the delicate fabric of the dress. 

"You didnt really think you'd be allowed to go?" Lady Loki grinned. Tony and Thor took great relish in pushing Bucky around and tearing his dress until there was almost nothing left."and you certainly cannot go in rags. Come boys. The ball awaits."  
"Yes mother."  
Bucky was forced to help stephmother and brothers into the carriage before he returned to the tower. He felt defeated and sad. The joy and pride over his pretty dress long gone. 

"Peter? Are you asleep?" He whispered, when the room was dark. There was no answer, so Bucky let the sobs finally travel up from his chest and curled up on his bed. They had destroyed the only new piece of clothing he'd had in years. The only gift he'd got in years. Something he got from the most important person in his life... And they destroyed it all.

"Bucky?" Peter's eyes fell on the defeated man on the bed. He was bleeding from tiny scratches all over his body, bruises quickly appearing under the ruined dress.  
"They ruined it, Peter. You gave me such a beautiful gift and they destroyed it..." Bucky sniffed. Peter's heart sunk. 

"Hey, don't worry about that. Let's get you cleaned up now, shall we?"  
He helped Bucky up and led him to the garden.  
"Stay here, i'll fetch some water so we can tend to your bruises and cuts."Peter smiled at the slumped figure in hopes of cheering him up. 

As soon as Peter had dissapeared, a bright light appeared before Bucky.  
"Hello Bucky." A slender man of colour smiled.  
"Hi?" Bucky said tentatively."who are you?"  
"I'm Sam, and I'm your fairy Godfather."  
"Fairy Godfather huh?" Bucky asked."must be losing my mind. That's what it is." 

Sam chuckled softly and rolled his eyes.  
"Let me have a look at you." He said, tilting Bucky's chin.  
"Ah yes. I can work with this." Sam nodded. "With a little bippity... nah that's too boring. Makeover boom!"  
Bucky felt a lot cleaner and looked down. A dark gown that sparkled like the night sky hugged his body, his beard was gone and his hair was braided into a bun and adorned with shiny pins that sparkled in the moonlight. 

"WoW." Bucky stammered.  
"Didnt expect that did you now?" Sam said smugly.  
"No, thanks man. Let me hug you."  
"Oh no, bibbity bobbety the back up, i'm not up for that hug shit."  
"Ah come on. I know you want it. " Bucky smiled.  
"If you crinkle that dress, that's on you."  
"I can live with that." Bucky grinned, pulling Sam in for a hug. 

"Bucky?" Peter dropped the bucket of water when he saw Bucky like that.  
"Ah, and who have we here?" Sam asked.  
"That's Peter, my best friend and the only person I Care about in this world."  
"All right. Peter, wanna help our princess here get to the ball?"  
"Sure! Tell me how I can help." Peter said, eyes big and excited at the thought of helping Bucky.  
Sam smirked and pointed his wand to Peter before Bucky could protest.  
"Bippity boppity boo!" 

A Brown horse stood in Peter's place, a pumpkin became a carriage.  
"You have Fun and be home before midnight, all right?" Sam told Bucky as he helped him into the carriage.  
"Thank you." Bucky said whole heartedly.  
"My pleasure, man." Sam smiled. "Now get going before you miss the ball."  
"Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Peter, he... He won't hurt, right?"  
"He will be totally fine. Don't you worry."Sam smiled, it was sweet that Bucky cared about Peter so much."now off you go." 

Bucky felt his heart racing as they speeded through the night and towards the castle. He was nerveous to see the prince, let alone actually meet him and talk to him.  
"Name?" The valet asked upon their arrival.  
"James Buchanan Barnes." Bucky said, before the valet announced his arrival to the room in loud voice. 

A beautiful young man stood in the middle of the room, greeting everyone who arrived.  
'that must be prince Steven.' Bucky thought, as he descended the giant marble stairway. Immedeatly all eyes were on him, including the prince's.  
"Good evening." The prince said with an amused smile and a curtesy.  
"Good evening, your royal highness." Bucky said shyly, with a curtesy of his own. 

The prince smiled at him, and his eyes were such a vibrant blue that Bucky was shook for a moment.  
"Will you do me the honour of having your first dance tonight?" The prince asked him.  
"It would be my pleasure." Bucky breathed. That earned him a sweet smile from the prince and after they said goodbye for now, Bucky hurried to the balcony to get some fresh air and calm his beating heart. A grin breaking out on his face as he whispered to himself.  
"He wants to dance with me." 

Ten minutes later, there were footsteps and Bucky turned around to see the prince approaching.  
"Hello there, ready for our dance?" There was that smile again, and Bucky felt his face heat up when the prince extended his hand.  
"Are you sure you want to dance with me, your highness?" Bucky asked softly.  
"Yes, and let me reassure you, you look lovely."

Bucky smiled a little at that and allowed the prince to lead him into the dance on the sweet tune the orchestra was playing. Prince Steven had his arm curled around his waist and their fingers interwined and Bucky felt like he was floating.  
"James..." Steven breathed.  
"Bucky. Call me Bucky." He said softly.  
"Bucky." The prince corrected."then you can call me Steve." 

They grinned at each other for sharing nicknames and softly swayed together. Bucky noticed that the king had the curtains of the balcony drawn shut to give them some privacy. They made a walk in the gardens and in the rose garden, Steve cleared his throat and shuffled his feet like he was nerveous. 

"can I... Would you allow me to kiss you, Bucky?" He asked, voice unsteady.  
"Would I?" Bucky smiled, taking a step closer to Steve.  
"Is that a yes?" The prince asked, insecure.  
"That's a holy shit he wants to kiss me, yes that's a yes." Bucky grinned.  
"Sassy, aren't we. "  
"Always." 

Steve chuckled softly and cupped Bucky's jaw, before softly placing his lips on Bucky's. They kissed for a few wonderful moments, until the clock hit twelve.  
"Oh no..." Bucky broke the kiss in a panick and hurried away down the front steps of the palace. He could hear Steve behind him, so when he almost tripped when his shoe decided to stay behind, he didnt go back to retrieve it. 

He all but dived into the carriage.  
"Let's hurry home, Peter." He said frantically. He could already feel his beard starting to grow back. They hurried over dirtroads and somewhere halfway there the spell broke. Bucky was wearing rags again, Peter was human again, and the pumpkin smashed against a tree.  
"Well, I guess that was that, then."Bucky sighed. "the best night of my life..." 

Peter walked up to him and hugged him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah kid, don't worry about me."  
"Did you meet him?"  
"The prince? Yeah."  
"How was he?"  
"He's gorgeous, Peter. Like real pretty, and those eyes..." Bucky swung An arm around his young protegee, and they walked home together. 

"Did you dance?"Peter asked when they laid down in bed.  
"Yeah I did, the prince insisted on my first dance."  
"You danced with him? WoW... How was that?"  
"Real nice, like I was floating, and his marroon shirt was so soft. We went walking in the garden after and then he asked if he could kiss me." Bucky smiled at the memory. 

"You kissed the prince?!" Peter squealed, now jumping into Bucky's bed."is he in love with you? Are you in love with him?" He asked.  
"Hush little squirt. Too soon for that, on top of that I think I heard the carriage of our three housemates, so let's be quiet."

A flash of light and a thud made them look up. Only to find Sam propped up on Peter's bed.  
"Actually, those assholes are stuck in the mud thanks to a little magic. So spill the beans, Sugar."  
"Sam!" Bucky shrieked.  
"Sam!" Peter greeted happily.  
"You're welcome." Sam winked. "also, your prince and you get to keep the shoes, because i'm Nice like that. I bet he's looking for you right now."  
Bucky groaned:" you've got to be kidding me." 

Sam grinned brightly.  
"Now now. What kind of fairy Godfather would I be if I didnt give you the opportunity to see your prince again, huh? He was quite smitten with you, you know."  
"I like him too, Sam, but what if lady Loki discovers I was there? What if they prince comes and she won't even allow me to see him?"  
"Then I'll make sure he knows of your prescence in this house." Peter promised softly.  
"It's gonna be all right, Bucky." Sam smiled, as Peter settled into Bucky's arms and fell asleep."just you wait and see."

"MOTHER!"  
The cry of Tony went through the entire house. "Look what I saw on the market. The prince is looking for the one who lost a shoe! Whoever fits the shoe shall be his bride!"  
"Oh really? How marvellous, Tony, darling. After all, how hard can it be to fit into a shoe?"  
A few days later, it proved very hard for Tony to fit into a shoe. 

It was way too big for the slender brunette.  
Thor tried, but his feet were too large. Lady Loki herself was out of the question, since it had been a man who wore the shoe.  
"Are there any other men present?"  
"Oh, just the kitchen help, but he wasn't there." Lady Loki smiled.  
"And Bucky! He's upstairs." Peter chimed.  
"You keep your mouth shut. Servants shouldn't be seen, lest they be heard." Lady Loki said.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch that Bucky person for us?" The King's men asked.  
"No need to, 'm already here." Bucky said, descending the stairs with the other shoe in his hand.  
"Let's see..." The general muttered, gently placing the shoe on Bucky's foot.

"A perfect fit." He whispered, blown away.  
"Perfect fit indeed." Bucky smiled, and the King's men cheered.  
"Come along young man. I'm sure the prince will be delighted to see you again." The general ushered Bucky out the door.  
"I'm not leaving without Peter!" Bucky said, trying to turn around and get to his friend. 

"Mister Barnes. I think your friend will be pleased to see you when he visits."the general said sternly.  
"No, no, no... I won't leave him here. He's the only person who has been there for me... Please, let me bring him along?"Bucky pleaded.  
"Very well, if you must." The general gave in eventually."Men, fetch me that Peter boy." 

Five minutes later, Peter and Bucky grinned at each other as their old house slowly dissapeared. They were on their way to the palace, where the prince would hopefully recognise Bucky and marry him. 

Steve watched as the carriage stopped in front of the steps, a long haired brunette was helped out of it, followed by a Teenage boy. He hurried down the steps to greet them, and his smile broadened when he recognised his Bucky. 

"Bucky." He breathed.  
"Hello Stevie." Bucky smiled softly, almost shy.  
"I knew they'd find you." Steve cupped Bucky's jaw."and now that I finally found you, I won't let you go ."  
Bucky would later swear his heart stopped when Steve got on one knee.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, Will you marry me?"  
"O'course I do." Bucky would not cry, he would not cry, goddamnit. Then Steve slid the ring around his finger and kissed him so tenderly and Bucky would never admit he ever cried from hapiness. 

But he did.


End file.
